deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
M. Bison
M. Bison is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter series. He appeared in the 27th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison, where he fought against Shao Kahn from the Mortal Kombat series. History At a young age, M. Bison (known as Vega in Japan), murdered his parents and was found by a group of nomadic gypsies, who taught him how to utilize his soul power. In order to weaponize his soul even further, Bison removed the good part of his soul (which manifested itself into a woman named Rose) and developed his own technique with what he calls Psycho Power. He eventually founded and became the leader of the criminal regime known as Shadaloo. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full Name: Unknown *Age: 59 years *Height: 180 cm / 5'11" *Weight: 70 kg / 154 Ibs *Occupation: Dictator *Fighting style: Shadaloo-ISM *Raised by gypsies *Trained in Soul Power Psycho Power *Soul used as destructive energy *Only uses negative energies *Telekinesis *Flight *Brainwashing *Soul transference *Destructive to user's body Move Set *Psycho Cannon *Psycho Field *Scissor Kick *Head Stomp *Somersault Skull Diver *Bison Warp [Teleport] *Psycho Crusher Final M. Bison *AKA True Bison, Shin Bison *Accesses the full potential of Psycho Power *Unlimited super meter in game *Little physical improvement *No measurable time limit *Somehow changes clothes *Will eventually destroy Bison's body One Minute Melee M. Bison appeared in Season 4 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against God Rugal from the King of Fighters series and won. He was voiced by ProfKranc. Gallery SFA3 M. Bison.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! M Bison The Hero.png|M. Bison the "Hero" Bison-reg-cvs-stance.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee 461px-Bison_psycho_punisher.jpg|Psycho Punisher 615px-Bison-hdremix.gif|Psycho Crusher final_bison_by_refolo-d8jxheu.png|Final Bison Trivia *M. Bison is the eighth Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily and Blanka, and with the next 17 being Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the fifth Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li and Dr. Wily, and with the next 12 being Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the fifth Street Fighter character to appear, after Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li and Blanka, and with the next five being Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. ***He is the second Street Fighter character to fight against a Mortal Kombat character, after Akuma, and with the next two being Ryu and Cammy White. ****He is the first Street Fighter character to lose to a Mortal Kombat character, with the next two being Ryu and Cammy White. ***He is the second Street Fighter villain to appear, after Akuma, and with the next one being Balrog. References * M. Bison on Wikipedia * M. Bison on the Street Fighter Wiki * M. Bison on the Capcom Database Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Darkness Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Super Mode Users Category:Metahumans Category:Deceased Combatants